SHARP EDGES
by crystal-river
Summary: Roxas & Sora have just moved into Twilight town. But what will happen when they meet Riku who workes with motorcycles, Axel who sings in a band, Naminé and all the others there? WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**To all of you who might be reading**: This is my first story like this and I'm really excited to find out what you think.  
I own KH 1 and 2 but will not use the storyline from the games.

**Read please**: This chapter is only an intro into the real story which starts in chapter 2!!

**Chapter 1.**

My name is Roxas and I'm 16 years old. When I was 12 my parents and I were flying home from north- to south Canada because we had just ended our vacation there. Or at least...that's what I'm told.

I really don't remember anything about that flight...or the vacation...or about my parents or my past. It was all erased in the crash. One of the plains engine just stopped working in mid air and we went down. My mom and dad and everyone aboard died except for me, a flight attendant and an elderly woman, Minnie. I really didn't have any family in Canada because my parents had moved from Texas when I was really young.

When I woke up in the hospital 2 weeks after the crash I'd forgotten everyone and everything. When the doctors realised this they didn't know what to do, but then Minnie came and helped me out for she knew who my dad had been and who I was. She talked to me and I cried and cried and she comforted me. By then, I knew I liked her.

A few days later when Minnie had talked to several people, I went home with her and lived with her.I was 12. It was hard. I didn't know anything anymore.

But then Sora came. I had NO idea who he was and he got really sad and a bit angry when I wouldn't talk to him at first. His mom said that we had been close friends since my parents and I moved here from Texas. She was sad too. It was strange. I didn't know her but I liked Sora a lot. He was funny and smart and a year older than me. He really knew me, what I liked and what I disliked and when I was sad he just talked to me and that made me feel better. So, I and Sora, became best friends –uhh- again. His mom was nice too but Sora didn't have a dad.

Now, 4 years later, Sora and I are as close as ever. We do everything together and are just like brother.

But we want to do something new. So,3 weeks ago we decided that we would go move somewhere else. Just the two of us. Minnie wasn't at all pleased about it at first but there was really nothing she could do. And Sora talked to his mother and she said it would be OK.

And now we are moving to a place called Twilight town. We found this little, cheap, place where we could rent and we are really exited. The day Sora and I said goodbye to Minnie and his mom we couldn't help it but feel a little strange. How long till we would see them again? But as we stepped into the plain (I was a little scared at first but Sora calmed me down) I knew it was all going to work out.

And now, here we are! Oh, I'm SOOO excited about all of this and so is Sora. We have had to take a plain, 2 trains and now we have to order a taxi too to drive us home. Despite all of this excitement I'm really tired after this long trip. The sun is settling and I just want to get to our new place.

We have been driving for 15 minutes now and FINALLY reach our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WOWW!"' Sora gasped as he stepped out of the taxi. 'So this is our place now?' he asked with stars in his blue eyes and a huge smile on his face. He had brown hair and was pulling his fingers through it in a familiar gesture.

"Yupp, totally" I said as I paid the driver and took our bags from the trunk and put them on the sidewalk. I got to say that it IS really cool to be looking at your own place…even though your just renting, then it is yours. The house was small but cute. It was a box. No roof really, just a flat space where you could probably climb up and do stuff.

"Hey Roxas, is this awesome or what!?" Sora yelled in me ear really loud.

"AAAH! Don't DO that" I shouted back and punched his arm. 'Sora, you have the keys, go open the door'.

"Oh, yeah" Sora said with a grin on his face.

He took them from his pants and unlocked the door. Then he ran back to get the bags.

I was the first to walk in. It really was awesome. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower and two bedrooms. I walked into the first one and then the second one. I liked that better because the window was facing the garden and not the house on the left as in the other room.

"I thought I was supposed to pick a bedroom first" Sora said from the doorway. "But it's cool. The other one is a little bigger anyways. And here is your bag." He said and threw it in my face.

"Oww!" I yelped, staggered back and fell on the floor.

"Uh oh, Roxas is going to get maaaad" Sora sang and jumped into the hallway.

"Your darn right I am!" I yelled. It really hadn't hurt but I wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Come back here you little!" then I sprang to my feet and followed him. He had run out side and was laughing and saying "Oh no, Roxzilla is coming, Roxzilla is coming".

I ran after him and since I was the faster runner I quickly caught up with him, jumped on his back and threw him down. Once down, I started tickling him.

"STOP!! STOP!! PLEASE STOP!!" Sora tried to scream but he was laughing to much for it to come out right.

"Hey, is everything alright? I heard someone yelling so I thought I'd come and check it out", a voice said behind us. I stopped tickling Sora and looked around. There was a young, handsome man walking towards us. He had gray hair ( what? Did he dye it? That must be ) and looked fit.

"No, everything is fine, just me being tickled to deat" Sora said as he pushed me aside. 'My name is Sora. And that's Roxas. We just moved here like 10 minutes ago from Canada. Who are you?' he said and stood up, dragging me with him.

"Oh, so your new here? Well, I'm Riku and I've lived here all my life. It really is a nice place. If you walk that way," he said and pointed in the direction he had just come from,"for like 15 minutes you get to a workshop that fixes motorcycles. That's where I work". He stretched his hand to Sora and shook it and then to me. He had a firm grip.

"Woooow!" Sora gasped,'You work all day fixing motorcycles? That so cool! When I get older that's what I wana do' Sora said with admiration that made Riku smile and if I wasn't mistaking his cheaks got a little red.

"Uh",Riku ran a hand through his hair,"thanks for saying that…how old are you anyway? I like your stile so maybe tomorrow I could take you for a tour where I work and if your lucky you could get a part-time job if you like 'cause I think there is room fore one more at the workshop. But we do more than just fixing motorcycles you know, we sometimes get things that are broken that need to be mended from cars and electrical stuff too." Riku said looking at Sora. When he didn't say anything Riku added,"Of course you don't have to, it was just a sugge-",but he was cut off when Sora jumped at him and gave him a huge hug and said with the speed of light, "YAY!! It's going to be so cool, I'm 17, is that OK? Do I have to be 18 to get a job there? Roxas is just 16, he doesn't need a job really so that won't be a problem! I'd love to go with you to your work tomorrow and see how I'd fit in and, and, and, GOD I'm so excited!"

"Wow! Sora don't kill him, let him breath!" I said while trying to decide how to handle the situation.

"Uh, sorry Riku, Sora just gets a little to hyper sometimes",I tried to explain.

"OH, YEAH, SORRY!!" Sora yelped and dropped Riku at once.

"No, no, it's totally fine guys, I just think it's cute how full of energy your brother is",he said looking at me and smiling (cute?).

"We're not brothers", I said. Although I had blond hair that naturally stood up in the air and Sora brown, spiky hair we both had the same big, blue eyes and we were always together so people tended to think that we were.

"Oh, so your…boyfriends then?" Riku said in a low voice and looked at us standing side by side.

"NO, EWW!" Sora and I yelled at the same time.

"Just friends?" Riku asked, now with a little more strength.

"YES!" We said.

"Well, OK then. So, I guess by your reaction Sora that you are coming with me to work tomorrow" Riku said.

"Yupp! So how and when are we going there? On a motorcycle? Can I drive?" Sora replied.

"No, we are not going on a motorcycle tomorrow, and even if we were you were NOT allowed to drive, and I'll be here at 7.45 so well be at the workshop at 8.00. But Roxas",he said and looked at me,"would you like to come too?"

I looked at Sorabut he just stood there looking at Riku with admiration again in his eyes.

"No thanks, I'll pass" I replied,"I'm just going to look around in the area and finish unpacking my stuff." Although I would have liked not to spend my second day in Twilight town alone I some how just thought that if Sora would have wanted me there he would have already said that I _would _be going with them; that I had no choice.

"Well, then Sora, I'll see you tomorrow" Riku said, patted him on the head and then,'you two should be getting inside, it's getting dark.

"Yeah, bye" Sora said,"See ya".

"Bye Riku" I said too and then he turned and started walking away.

"Turn around, turn around, turn around please", I heard Sora whispering.

He did and Sora relaxed and waved. So did Riku.

"Uh Sora", he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Mhm?" he hummed.

"Did you just wave and hug a total stranger?",I joked.

"NO! He's not a stranger, his name is Riku and he works at the workshop down that rode and he's really nice and he just offered me a job because we're new in town" he said without taking a breath.

"Yeah, and he also said that you were CUTE" I said with a smug look,"and you didn't ever comment on it. Sora I think he's gay."

"Roxas".

"Yeah?".

"Screw you", Sora said and poked my chest. "Does it have to mean that if a guy is acting nice he's naturally gay? Huhh? Does it?"

"No, it's just that he-"

"Yeah, what ever. I don't have to listen to you you know", he said with a smile,"I'm the older one so I can kick your ass".

"Not",I threw back. You know, I love Sora as a friend, but sometimes he's so annoying. I think that this guy, Riku, had been flirting with him…and I think Sora knows that too. But it wouldn't matter if I said that because he would just say I was wrong.

"C'mon",Sora said,"lets go inside".

When I closed the doors behind us he said,'Roxas, are you going to be OK tomorrow while I go get a job? You know we need the money and the workshop is only 15 minutes away.'

"Yeah, no problem at all Sora, I'm just going to look around and, you know, meet some people by myself".

"Cool".

"Mhm, but any way, I'm just going to hit the sack now". I really was tired.

"Me too, good night".

I walked to my room only to remember that I had forgotten to brush my teeth. I looked in my bag for the toothbrush, went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I walked into my room, fell on top of the bed and a few seconds later I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sora's point of view

I'm SOO happy! It's our first day here in Twilight town, we haven't even unpacked and immediately someone nice comes along and wants to help us getting settled. How nice of him. Yeah. Riku is nice. I liked him the minute I saw him. And he's going to help me find a JOB tomorrow. YAYY ME! Hmm, I wonder if Roxas is going to be alright. I know him and can tell when he's not telling me something. Or maybe he's just jealous ´cause Riku didn't offer him a job as well. Riku is cool and fit and... he _did _call me cute. And Roxas is right. I didn't comment on it. Could it be that Riku is gay? Nah. Could it? Anyway, it shouldn't matter. If he likes guys them I don't care.

"Riku..."*sigh*. I closed my eyes and dreamt nice dreams. Riku was in them. Way?

...zzz...

"SORA!! WAKE UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! IT'S 7.36! WAKE UP!!". Roxas was shaking me and yelling something about something unimportant.

"Huh? Roxas.. wha-... OH NO!! Why didn't you wake me up!!?", I yelped and fell on the floor in an attempt to jump out of bed. Riku was going to be here in like NINE MINUTES!!

"It's not my job to wake you up in the morning Sora. But you ain't going to get one either if you don't hurry up and get dressed", Roxas replied and walked out of my room.

Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I threw on a T-shirt and light blue jeans. As I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth I kicked the door and feel on the floor again. ´OWW!', I gasped and gripped my toes. This was going to turn into a bruise.

"Sora, Riku's going to be here any second now so if I were you I'd pull myself together and get something to eat like _now_", Roxas said as he came into the doorway and helped me up.

"I know, I know", I replied. I brushed my teeth like at the-speed-of-light (darn, I didn't even have time for shower), flew to the kitchen and grabbed a apple. I was so relieved that Roxas had thought of buying some groceries yesterday to bring here.

*Knock, knock*. Roxas was starting to walk to the door but I grabbed his sweater and janked him back "I'll get it", I said wail swallowing the last peace of apple. I opened the door, and there he was. He was so perfect in those dark blue jeans and that black leather jacked.

"Well, hey there Sora, ready to go?"he said and smiled. I felt so...insignificant compared to him.

"Yeah, is there something I should bring with me?"I asked and felt my cheeks get hot. Uhh, that's embarrassing, way did I have to blush like that. It's not like a had forgotten to put my pants on or something. Or did I?

I bet Riku saw it because he just said,"No, but you seem a little hot. Do you feel OK?".AWW, how _cute _(he started)of him to be concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Umn...Riku?"I said and looked at my shoes.

"Yes, Sora? Oh, hi Roxas, I didn't see you there, how are you?" Riku said to him over my shoulder and then looked back at me. Roxas said hi and said he was cool, then he walked into his room and closed the door.

Riku was still looking at me when I didn't say anything and just kept staring at my shoes.

"Sora? Is there something you wan't to tell me?" he said, now with a low, gentle voice. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head so I was looking into his eyes. They were huges and questioning; waiting for me to explain.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if...", god I couldn't just ask could I? But if I didn´t I would never be sure. And his eyes were still looking deep into my sole. Well, here it goes!

"I was wondering if you were gay",I said and then smiled a little to show him that I was not trying to be rude or anything.

To my surprise he smiled back a surprised smile and dropped his hand. "Well, I thought you knew. But yes, yes I'm gay. Does that make you uncomfortable?"he asked and took a step back.

"No, not at all, I'm sorry, was this rude, you know, to ask you this, I don't find it uncomfortable or anything, I just think it's cool you are, and actually when I think about it I think that I wouldn't like you as much as I do if you weren't",I blurted out and then put my hands in front of my mouth. HOW could this have happened. I did NOT just say that. This was SO embarrassing! He must think I'm so stupid.

Riku looked stunned for like a few seconds and then he burst out laughing.

"This is not funny", I said a little cross and poked his chest.

"Awww, no I´m sorry, come here", and then he hugged me. I couldn´t do anything, I just stood there totally limp. He was muscular and strong and...well I think I liked how he smelled. My heart was pounding so fast and loud, I was surprised he didn't feel it through my chest. Then he let go.

"Feeling better?",he asked, still holding my shoulders though.

"Yeah",was all I could say at the moment. (There were enormous butterflies in my stomack )

"Well, that's good ´cause we'd better get going so we don't get late."

"Wait",I grabbed his hand as he was turning around. He looked back at me.

"Are you like _into _me?",I asked. What did I want him to say? And then I knew. I didn't only like Riku. _I _was into _him_. I _dreamt _about him, I liked how he smelled, yesterday_ I_ hugged _him_.

Riku went thoughtful. Then he said "Do you want me to be?", ohohh, smart move.

My face got so red, I looked like a tomato. "I... think...so. Yes", I stammered and was looking at him hard to see his reactions.

"Good", he said,"'cause I am". I couldn´t help it, my face lit up like the sun. "But now we _have _to get going or the guys at the workshop will start wondering where I am", Riku added and I happily agreed. What he did then surprised me a little but I liked it. He took my hand. Then we started walking down the sidewalk. I was so happy.

"Riku, I´m into you too, just so you know". He squeezed my hand and smiled and I squeezed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I watched Sora and Riku through the window walk hand in hand down the sidewalk.

How cheesy. God.

Now, what to do, what to do? It was sunny outside and I decided I'd take a walk and check out the neighbourhood. I grabbed the keys and stepped into the heat of the summer. Where should I start. Well, I wouldn't want to disturb Sora and Riku so I went the other way. Maybe I would meet somebody new.

I had been walking for about 10 minutes in a straight lina to the right from our new place and so far I liked all the houses I'd seen but there were few people taking a walk at 8 a.m. in the morning. Hey! Was that a park over there? Yeah it was.

I thought it would be nice to walk in the shadows so I turned and took the path toward the fountain that I saw glittering in between the trees. There was nobody here either and once I got to it I sat down on the side of it, took of my shoes and socks and put my feet into the cool water. The fountain was beautiful: made from marble stone and shaped like a swan, spraying water up into the sky from its mouth which was stretching upwards.

The bird were singing and I laid down on the side on the fountain and looked into the sky. There wasn't a single cloud. I sighed and felt really good. This was a really nice place. I bet Sora and I are going to love it here. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

The next thing I know, I'm soaking wet and coughing, trying to get the water out of my lungs. I was lying in the fountain, cold and wet and there was somebody looking down at me and grinning.

„Get up and out of my park" a harsh voice growled at me.

Wait, he_ pushed_ me?

I got up and cleared my throat.

„Your park, huhh? I don't see your name on it. And way did you do that? I'm all wet!" I said and glared at the attacker. He was maybe 3-4 years older that me. He had blond hair and sharp features.

„Well, well, well, got a little bite to you there? Who are you? I've never seen you here before." He looked me over and then added „ My name is Seifer and I control everything around here so you'd better get out of here if you don't want to get a black eye or break a leg".

I stepped out of the water, grabbed my socks and shoved them in my pocked and slipped my feet into my shoes.

„I'm Roxas and I'm new here. And I'm definitely NOT going to listen to some punk who thinks he owns the place."

Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I felt me heart start to pound faster and my hands get a little sweaty. I also saw Seifer's eyes narrow and his muscles harden. Yes, he had muscles, something I did not have a lot of. Usually I'm not this brave. I'd just have walked away like he told me to, but now I had to finish this. I would not run away. I couldn't.

Seifer took a step closer and snorted. „If you knew who I am and what I can do, you'd slither away."

„You know, I would feel sorry for you if you weren't suck an ass. But since you are I'm telling you just to leave me alone before you do something stupid." There, that should do it. Now he knew he couldn't mess with me like that and I would go away and never see him again.

I turned and started to walk . I felt a fist thud into my ribs and I fell down and scraped my hands and probably ripped my jeans.

A moan escaped my lips and I grabbed my bruised ribs. Then another thud and this time Seifer kicked my in the stomach. That hurt so bad I tried to scream but nothing came. Instead tears started leaking from my eyes and down my cheeks.

„What did you just say!?" Seifer yelled at me and cleansed his fists, ready to give my another blow.

„You little bitch,did you think that you could just insult me without consequences, huhh?" He was shaking with rage.

„Mmghhh, s-sorry" I managed to gasp.

„Are you _crying_? Shit man. I knew the minute I saw you that you were a wimp but I didn't know you were such a pussy." He laughed and poked my side with his shoe.

That hurt so much I screamed. „Don't, please! I won't insult you again I promise! I'll leave your park and never come again." I yelled and tried to get up but only got to all fores when I felt him give my side a push and I rolled onto my back. He put his foot on top of my stomach and pushed down hard.

„Too late. You should have said that like, 5 minutes ago, now I'm just gonna have to-„ But I never knew what he was going to do because something big smashed into him and he fell down with that big something on him.

I just lay there in pain and watched as a man with spiky, red hair pinned Seifer's arms to the ground and growled at him.

„Seifer! What did you do that for!? You disgust me! He's, like, 15 years old!" the man yelled at him.

Seifer looked a little flushed but then his face turned red with anger and he yelled back at the red head „he was in my way!".

„I – don't – care! You – don't - tackle – anyone - to – the –ground – who – doesn't – deserve - it!" With each word the man banged Seifer's hands to the ground.

„Oww! OK! Axel, let me go, I wasn't going to _do_ anything!" Seifer tried to get away but couldn't. Apparently Axel was much stronger than him.

Axel stood up, dragging Seifer with him and then pushed him aside and said as Seifer ran away „ And don't you dare do that EVER again!" Then he turned to me with a concerned look, crouched down and said in a serious voice „Where did he hurt you? I am so sorry for Seifer's behaviour. He is so, so...I don't have the words to describe him". He took my hand and helped me to sit up. It hurt really much and tears started to run down my face again.

„Th-thanks. This hurts a b-bit" I stammered.

„Right, a bit. What's your name buddy? I'm Axel by the way. Do you live here near by? Is there someone I can call for you?" Axel asked and scratched his neck.

„I'm Roxas. I just moved here with my friend and we don't know anybody here. He's busy though. I was just going to take a l-look around and then I guess I fell asleep by the fountain and then S-Seifer came and pushed me in and...uhh." When I started thinking about it it was kind of stupid. To just fall asleep in some unfamiliar park.

„He pushed you into the fountain?" Axel asked and his brows sank.

„...Yeah" I felt my face get red and hot and I looked down at my hands to cower it.

Axel put a hand on my shoulder and said „Can I look at your injuries?".

I nodded.

„Can you stand up by your self?" He asked.

No.

„Yes" I said. I tried but the pain was a bit too much and I fell back but Axel grabbed me into his hands and held me tight to his chest so I wouldn't fall again.

„Thanks". God.I just fell on the man.

„No problem" he replied with a smile.

Once I was standing he asked me to lift my T-shirt. Once I did he frowned.

„Is it that bad?" I asked.

„Yes. It is" he said. „I don't think you'll be able to get home by yourself. I know. My car is in the parking lot over there. I'll drive you home. How does that sound?" He said and pulled my T-shirt down.

How kind of him. „You would do that for me" I asked and felt...well, a little awkward.

„Of course. And you know, Seifer is going to get his ass kicked when I get a hold of him. That's a promise." He smiled and then narrowed his eyes a bit. „But you can't walk like that. Hmm."

Then he stepped closer, put his left hand behind my shoulders and then whipped me into his arms so he was carrying me.

I had no power to react with my injured body but my face got so red it matched Axel's hair.

„Put me down, now" I commanded but Axel just shook his head and started waking towards his car.

„It would take ages for you to walk to my car." He said with a smile in his voice.

This was so embarrassing. I could feel Axel's strong arms around me and that he was trying to protect my injured side and ribs. I felt like a baby.

„Axel, I told you to put me-„

„And we're here" he said.

He put me gently down on the pavement and there it was.

The car was AWESOME. There was really no other way to describe it. It was a yellow Corvette, from 2009 with no roof. The seats were made of black leather and it shined in the sunshine.

I gaped. „Woooooow. Cooooool. Is this your _car_?" I swear I nearly drooled.

„Yupp" Axel said with a proud look in his eyes. He must love his car really much.

He took up his car keys and pushed a button. The car made a clicking sound and the front lights flashed twice.

„Well, what are you waiting for?" he opened the door for me and I scrambled in with some effort. He got in too and breathed in the car-smell.

„So, I take it by the look on your face that you like her?"

„Her?" I turned to him and smiled.

„Well, it sure isn't a he" he replied and poked my arm.

„Now, where are we going?" he asked and backed the car (her) onto the street.

„Umn." I looked around. And then I realised I didn't know. I had entered the garden from a different gate than we went out of to get to the car.

„Well... I think it might possibly be...that way? Or no wait. That way" I pointed in like 5 different ways.

„Oh, your new, right? So, just tell me the street name and I'll know where it is." He looked confident and I believed him but...

„I don't know" I said sheepishly. I didn't want to look at Axel. I was SO embarrassed.

„You don't know?" Axel said and breathed out.

„Well, then there is just one thing to do. Your coming home with me and then you can call your friend and he'll help us out."

„I don't want to bother you or anything, I just...thank you Axel. Your really good to me." I said and looked into his eyes.

„No problem at all Rox." _Rox_?

Then he turned the car around and drove. I started by looking to my right, the town was full of shops and things to look at. Then I looked at the stereo-system in the car, which was cool, and then at Axel. He was wearing a black hoody and dark jeans. He was muscular and had a little sharp, but a nice face. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled a little.

„What, is there something in my face?" he asked.

„No" I said and stopped staring. „You know I'm 16, not 15" I said.

„Huh?"Axel looked puzzled. „Oh, what I said in the park? You look younger you know" he said.

„Yeah, I get that a lot" I replied.

„Guess how old I am"Axel said, straightened his back and deepened his tone a little.

My face got all hot. „I don't know" I said,"23?" I suggested.

„Close, 22." He said and then „ Were here".

He slowed the car down and I gaped again. His house was so neat and cool. It was on two floors and had a huge garden around it. The house had many, big windows and was red with brown, wooden doors and looked a bit like it was a mix of the most modern houses you see in magazines and something you would find from the Victorian-times. Axel must be rich.

„You have a nice house" I commented.

„Yeah, I guess" Axel said and shrugged. He stepped out and helped me out of the car. I was feeling a little better but I'd probably have bruises for some time though.

„I can walk, thank you" I said but took Axel's arm to support me, just in case.

„There is a phone inside you can call your friend from" he said and helped me up 5 steps that led to his front doors.

„Yeah, maybe I'll call Sora." I said. Although I didn't expect much. He was probably busy with Riku at the workshop

„Yes, but in the mean time, I could show you my house if you want" Axel suggested.

This sounded like fun. „I would like that", I said, looked up at him and he met my eyes. I looked away awkwardly.

Then he took up his keys and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sora's POV

I was so hot. Then I don't mean hot in like '_oh I'm so sexy' _hot but like ´_shit, I'm redder than the reddest red ever´_ hot. I mean, I was steaming. And I knew exactly way. Because Riku was still holding my hand and telling me about Twilight Town, what would be fun to look at, where the best restaurants were and about the people he knew. I liked to listen to him talking. It was soothing.

„And then you have to take Roxas with you to the zoo right out side of town. There are some really cute animals there. I myself like the dolphins the most. Who knows, maybe I could even come with you as a free tour guide or something." He stopped talking and glanced at me.

„Sora, are you OK? When we met this morning you were so excited, but now I feel like your having second thoughts about this. You aren't saying anything."

„No, I'm definitely not having second thoughts. And I'd love to go to the zoo, but I'm just not saying anything ´cause I haven't got anything to tell you about." I answered and ran my hand over my forhead to get it back sticky with sweat.

„Oh, I'm sorry. I've been totally rood, not giving you any room to tell me about yourself. So," he said and slowed down a little,"would you like to give me some info about the Sora inside you?" he said and smiled.

„Well...", I started a little hesitating,"I like watching football, absolutely hate Sprite Zero, love the color gray, my favorite animal is probably...a giraffe...yeah, a giraffe, I love pepperoni pizza and my biggest weakness is candy canes ´cause you only get those at Christmas" I finished.

„Huh?" Riku said thoughtfully,"I'll keep that in mind".

„Umn, what?" I asked and lifted my eyebrows.

„Nothing" he said innocently and looked away.

_Riiiight... _

I was going to ask him some more questions but then somebody yelled „Riku, finally, I thought something might have happened to you! And who is _this _your _holding hands_ with?"

„Hey, Cloud. Whats up? This is Sora, he just moved here with his friend, Roxas, yesterday and I thought I'd show him the workshop and tell him a bit about the place", Riku yelled back, dropped my hand and ran to playfully greet Cloud.

Cloud looked at me, then at Riku and then at me again. Then he skipped over to me and poked my chest lightly.

„Well, hello there Sora. Don't you think Riku is a little to old for you?" he said and grinned.

„Uhh..wha?" was all I managed. By saying that Cloud was suggesting that Riku and I were like...together.

„Cloud", Riku said,"don't say that, there's nothing going on", he looked at me for a splitt second and then pushed Cloud aside.

„Mhmm, you were just holding hands. Of course there's nothing going on", Cloud said and even the dumbest person on earth could tell that he didn't believe it. Then he ran to the workshop.

It was approximately the size of 3 garages with a huge door that faced the street and was wide open. Inside you could see a couple of motorcycles and an old, rusty car plus 2 men and a teenage girl, only a little older than Sora him self. Cloud had run inside and was telling the others excitedly about something and Sora thought he might know what it was. Did he care? Did he care whether Cloud and some other friends of Rikus thought they were together. Well...Sora wasn't sure. They weren't a couple...yet. Riku hadn't done anything that suggested he _really _was interested in Sora. Except holding his hand. Was that a hint? Did it mean anything that Sora had held Riku's hand too?

„I'm sorry about Cloud", Riku said and made me jump a little. „He's normally much politer".

„No problem Riku. But just to get it clear before we go meet the others, you are single, right?".

„Yupp. For now I am", Riku replied and looked towards his friends. „Now, c'mon".

As we walked together towards the workshop I noticed Riku had some red in his cheeks. Probably from the stuff Cloud had said. I knew _I _was thinking about it.

„Hiii!!! How are you guys!? Sora, it's so nice too meet you! Riku, why hadn't you told us sooner? Cloud said he saw you two outside and you looked so cute together" the girl I saw earlier said excitedly when we walked inside.

„Uh, Cloud really didn't see anything", Riku said and gave Cloud a look that said he was not pleased.

„Hey, OK, I guess I didn't", he said and put his hands in front of him for protection against Riku's stare.

„Awww, c'mon Riku, I finally thought you'd found that special someone, but if you want to keep looking forever then I just wish you good luck", the girl said with a disappointed voice. She looked at me from head to toe and then added „but if you don't want him I'll take him for you" and winked at me. Riku just rolled his eyes.

„My name is Kairi by the way and I'm the only female around her so if your interested just give me a call, kay?" she said and gave me a little hug.

„Nice too meet you and I'll remember that", I said and blushed. No girl in my old neighbourhood had shown me much interest. But then again, did it matter if Kairi liked me? I was into Riku, so, sorry Kairi. Your nice, but Riku is nicer.

„Kairi, don't you have to go fix something?" Riku joked and Kairi just smiled smugly at him.

„Something wrong Riku?", then she walked away, but not after giving me a last look.

„The nerve of that girl, ha?",Cloud said and punched Riku in the shoulder.

„Cloud, give him a break will ya?" a gay standing behind him said and touched his shoulder.

„Hey Sora, I'm Saïs. How are you too day?" Saïs asked and shook my hand.

„Fine thanks. You working here too?".

„Yepp, and still lovin' it", he said and laughed softly,"Aren't we Cloud?", he asked and turned around to... kiss him. I could feel my cheeks get red.

„Yes we are hun", Cloud answered into the kiss and ran his hand down Saïs back. All the way down to his ass.

„Guys, pleas, get a room", Riku said, turned to me and smiled awkwardly.

„It's not like were doing anything wrong Riku, you of all should know that", Cloud said and put his hand on Saïs chest.

„Mhhh, Cloud, not here",Saïs said and kissed Clouds jaw. Cloud giggled happily.

I looked at Riku and a picture of me and him, kissing like Cloud and Saïs, popped into my head. A new wave of blush went over my face. I think Riku saw it because he took my hand and led me further into the workshop and said,"there's one more member of the crew you need to meet".

„Riku?" I said

„Yes?", Riku asked and kept looking for someone.

„I think we need to talk about -uh- us" I said, careful not to blush anymore.

„I think that might be a good idea", Riku said and looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help it. I blussed. Darn.

„Hey! Leon! Come here a sec, you need to meet someone!", Riku yelled and a handsome man stood up from behind the old car, saw us and came over.

„Hi, Riku, and who is this?", he said cheerfully and smiled at me.

„I'm Sora", I said and shook his hand.

„Leon", he said.

„Leon, Sora has just moved to town and I was wondering if he might see how things work around here and maybe even get a job if he likes it here", Riku said.

„How old are you Sora?", Leon asked, still smiling.

„17, but I swear, I wont bee any trouble and I can work with anyone and I'm a quick learner", I explained.

Leon scratched his chin, then told us to wait a minute and went to a small room in the back.

„Do you think I'll get the job?", I asked Riku nervously.

He laughed and said,"Leon is really reasonable, and I bet if he's not sure, I can persuade him".

Then Leon came back from the room.

„Sora, there is a loose spot available but you will have to be in training for...", he hummed, trying to remember,"a week, before you can start working for real. This will give you time too decide if this is the right job for you. Come talk to me when your ready", he said and then too Riku,"I expect you too teach him how things work around here". Then he went back to the old car and started doing...whatever.

„Well, that went well", I said and smiled at Riku.

He smiled back and then gestured outside,"you wanted to talk right?", he said.

We walked into the sun and behind the workshop where there was a much appreciated shade.

„So", I said.

Riku stood in front of me and took my hands into his. There were butterflies in my stomach.

„I'm much older than you", he said,"and I only met you yesterday".

My spirit sank. I didn't like where this was going.

„And-", he started but I cut him of,"Riku".

He stopped.

„Riku, I know your older.", I took a deep breath,"but I don't care. I only met you yesterday, true, but that doesn't matter either, ´cause when I saw you I liked you immediately. The night before I-I...I dreamt about you. And this morning I realised why. It's because your beautiful. And then when Kairi and Cloud said that they thought we were together, I liked the thought. And then Cloud and Saïs kissed and, well, uh, I...", I couldn't continue.

Riku was looking at me and I was thinking that he must think I was totally weird.

Then he took a step closer – and kissed me. It was so beautiful and good. He smelled nice and felt hot on my lips. His hands were on my shoulders and one went slowly down to my lower back and the other one went into my hair. I couldn't think straight. My hands went around his waist and pulled him closer. He parted our lips for a moment and I gasped. I had never done this before and the world was spinning like crazy in my head.

„Sora, I was going to say that all of that didn't matter to me, that you were too perfect for me not to love you",Riku breathed softly into my ear and then kissed it.

„...You love me?", I gasped and blushed.

„Yeah, I never believed in true love at first sight but, well, now I do", Riku said.

I reached out with my lips to kiss him again and he met me in an intense way I nearly fell ower.

„RIKU!!", I heard Leon call.

We broke our kiss and parted. Riku looked dazed and I bet I looked too ´cause I felt like I was in 7th heaven.

„Riku! Sora! Please come over here, it's the phone for Sora!" he yelled.

Riku looked at me and said in a low voice,"your amazing, you know that right?".

I smiled but then thought of something,"Riku, would it be OK too-„ „Not tell the others right away?",Riku finished for me.

„Yeah, thanks Riku, your the best",I said.

He just shrugged and then Leon yelled again:"where are you!? It's some guy named Roxas on the phone!".

Roxas? Riku and I ran to the big door and I took the phone and answered,"Roxas?"

Riku just smiled at Leon and then just walked inside.

„Sora, you are not going to believe what happened to me", Roxas said through the phone.

**A/N** : I would appreciate it very much if you would write a review. Just so I know I'm not writing for myself and then I'll be more interested in making new chapters :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Axel opened the door I saw that it led to a long hallway and then the stairs curled in a half-circle to the second floor. On both sides of the hallway there were doors that led into some unknown rooms . The floor was a soft carpet and the walls were red. I thought the house was lovely and well decorated with little things too look at everywhere you turned.

„I'll bee back in a snap Rox, just got to fetch something first", Axel said, closed the door behind him and ran up the stairs.

I stood where I was and tried not too take deep breaths or I would feel a sting in my side. Then I noticed a mirror at the other end of the hall. Maybe I should take a look at the damage Seifer had made on my body?

I walked to it and looked into my own eyes

„The second day here and you've managed to make an enemy already" he said to his reflection.

I lifted my T-shirt and frowned. It looked pretty bad. I had at least 5 bruises all intertwined into one big one and there was a little wound and some blood where my skin had split from Seifer's shoe.

„Shut up!"

I jumped and then gasped as my side screamed. Who had said that and way? I hadn't said anything.

„Axel?",I said and looked around. He wasn't here.

„Who's there", I asked and felt a little spooked.

„What d'ya mean?", Axel asked with a smile and jumped the last few steps and landed with a gentle '_whoop'_ on the floor.

I turned too him and said awkwardly,"there's someone in the house. He told me to shut up but I want even talking",I said and looked ower my shoulder at the house which seemed to bee empty except for myself and Axel.

„I don't- Oh, right",Axel said and grinned. „I think I forgot to mention that I don't live here alone", he said and gestured too me to follow him. I walked behind Axel to a door that was left half ajar.

„Check it out", Axel said and stepped aside.

„No, I don't want to barge into a room I don't know who owns",I said and knocked instead.

Axel rolled his eyes at me and pushed the door open himself. Inside was a couch up against the wall and a low table in front of it with remote controls on it. And on the wall opposite there was a big flat screen and stereos under it and around it all there were shelves with DVDs and Cd's. But I couldn't see anyone inside.

„Hello?",I asked feeling like an idiot.

„Axel, feed me please!" the voice yelled loud and clear around the room and I cried out and backed into Axel who just laughed and squeezed my shoulders.

„Rox, it's OK. See? There on top of the shelf?", Axel said and pointed.

I looked and saw a huge yellow-red-blue-green-whatever-colored bird staring down at me.

„Ah, Axel, what is that?",I asked and stared back at the bird which just sat there.

„This is a she, not a what, and her name is Marry. She is, as you may have heard, a talking parrot", Axel said and smiled at the bird.

„But it...she...Marry isn't in a cage", I pointed out. „Won't she just fly off?".

„No, we have this silent agreement that if she can fly freely around the house then she won't try to escape",Axel said and lifted his hand and then added,"watch this. Marry, come girls", and then he whistled.

The huge parrot tilted its head and whistled back. Then she unfolded her wings and flew down and sat on Axel's hand.

„Bang, bang, waoo, waoo!", Marry sang and Axel petted her head.

„Wait, you said you didn't live alone in the house earlier. Were you talking about Marry?",I asked and started to smile.

„Well, yeah. And we love each other, don't we Marry?", Axel said to the parrot in a gentle voice.

„Pretty bird, pretty bird.", Marry replied.

I laughed but then gripped my side. It was still hurting.

„Oh, I almost forgot", Axel said and reached into his pocked,"I thought you might want some pills too ease the pain", he handed me something small and round.

„Thanks, Axel", I said and blushed. He was being very nice to me.

„No prob. C'mon, didn't you want to call somebody?",he said and put Marry down on the couch and she nibbled his fingers.

„Yes please", I said.

He lead me out of this room and into the kitchen which was on the other side of the hallway. It was big and bright and had all the newest technology. And there on the wall hang a phone.

„Here", Axel said and handed me a bottle full of water he had gotten from the fridge.

„It's to help you swallow the aspirin", he explained.

I smiled and took a big gulp too get the painkiller down. Then I realised something. I was not the only one who didn't own a cell, Sora didn't either. But I guess I could call the workshop. Except I didn't know the number there.

„Axel, we have a problem. I know where Sora is but I don't know the number",I said sheepishly.

„Umn, where is he?",Axel asked and sat down into one of the chairs

„At some workshop....uh, do you know somebody named Riku?".

„Riku", Axel said thoughtfully, then he snapped his fingers,"I know a Riku, well,_ I _don't know him but a friend of mine, Demyx, knows him well, I just know who Riku is through him", he said.

„Who's Demyx?", I asked without thinking. Ooops.

„Uh, I didn't mean to be rood or anything", I apologised and looked down at my hands.

„No, it's cool. Demyx is in my band",Axel said and stood up to take the phone down from the wall.

„WHAT! Your in a _band_?", I gasped. I had _never _( well, or at least I didn't remember it anyways. Sometimes it's a bummer not to remember your past ) even _see_ anyone who played in a band before. Let alone talked to or gotten a ride with one in his car.

„Is it that hard too believe?", Axel said with a small smile playing over his lips when he saw my face.

„I'm sorry, I just didn't know you were famous", I said and blushed so much I felt like my brain was boiling.

„Famous? Not really, me and the boys have just made two albums and and are working on the third but were not on any high-ranked music-list anywhere else than in and around Twilight Town and somewhere on the southern coast in the USA. But, I guess it pays well", and then he gestured around at the house and through the window where the corvette stood.

I hummed. „That's still pretty famous. D'you think I've been listening to your band without knowing it?", I asked and then added,"Whats its name?".

„Sharp edges. And you might have heard a song or two, but I don't think so, or else you might have recognised my voice", he said and started too dial a number.

„Your the singer?", I said and tried to picture him in my head singing. But I couldn't, maybe I would just have too see it some day.

„I'm the singer", Axel said and nodded. The he put the phone to his ear and waited.

„Cool", I whispered.

„Demyx? Hey man, how's it going?", Axel. He waited a sec and then laughed."Yeah, well, you know how it is. But hey, can you do me a fave? Can you tell me how I can reach your friend, Riku?". He waited again. „Well that is a story I will have too tell you guys when we meet tonight to rehearse". He listened again and then laughed softly."Mhm, yeah, thanks Demyx. Bye". He hung up.

„So, is the rehearsal open for public or?", I said and hoped he'd say yes. It would be awesome to be able to tell Sora that while he was out getting a job, I was making friends with a band.

„You wanna hear us play?", Axel asked and handed me the phone.

„That would be _soooo_ cool", I said and my excitement shone through and made Axel grin.

„Well, then you can...but only you, were not suppose to let anyone hear us play songs that we haven't given out yet.",he said and looked happy about how I was wanting to hear his music.

„But, now, take the phone and push the call button, I've already dialed the right number", he handed me the phone and then walked out of the kitchen. Probably to give my some privacy.

The phone rang three times and then a man answered.

„Hello, Leon here at Leon's workshop, how may I help you?"

„Umn, hi, my name is Roxas, is Sora there?"

„Sora, yeah, wait a minute, I think he went out side", Leon said and then I heard shoes walking over a floor.

„Riku! Sora! It's the phone for Sora!", Leon yelled.

A few seconds later Sora answered. „Roxas?".

„Sora, you are not going to believe what happened to me", I said.

And then I told him everything. How I had taken a walk to the park, fallen asleep and then being attacked by Seifer. When I told him that Axel had saved me, given me a ride home and that he was in a a band named Sharp Edges and I was going to listen to a rehearsal with them tonight, Sora stayed quiet. Then he breathed out.

„You were right", he said with a calm voice.

„...umn, about what", I asked, not following.

„I don't believe you", he said and I heard he was smiling.

„But, Sora, it's cool right? I mean, you'll be alright when I go out ,right?", I knew I didn't have too ask his permission but I still didn't want to be impolite.

„Wait, your serious? FUCK!", he yelled and my ear rang a little.

„What?", I said.

„Who is this Seifer?", Sora asked and I could hear by his tone that he was trying to stay calm but was shaking with anger. „Where-is-he? I-am-going-to-find-him-and-when-I-do", he broke of and snarled.

„Sora, Sora, it's OK, I'm OK, and Axel told me that he would kick his ass for me too so I think you don't have to worry about that", I tried to explain soothingly.

„Oh, yeah? Well, that's not good enough", Sora said.

„But Sora, there is a reason I went home with Axel. I forgot the name of the street we live in."

There was a little pause.

„Really?".

„Really", I replied, glad Sora was calming down. He told me the name of the street. Of course. How could I have forgotten. But then he told me he was being called at and had to leave but we could talk more when he got home and I'd finished going to the bands rehearsal. Then he hung up.

I put the phone where it belonged and walked out of the kitchen.

„Axel! I'm done using the phone!", I yelled.

He came flying down the stairs and nearly crashed into me. Good thing he didn't though.

„Good. Got the name of the street memorized?", he asked and I nodded.

„Well, I don't suppose you have to get home immediately?", he said and smiled at me.

„Well..not really", I said and then I was swept back too the room where I had met Marry earlier, except she wasn't there anymore.

„Sweet, ´cause I want to play you some songs from our first album", he said and pushed me onto the couch.

I watched as he jumped to the shelves and pulled out a CD and put the disk into the huge stereo player.

When the music started I liked it immediately. It was like a mix of Linkin park and Nickelback.

„This is some good stuff", I said amased when we had listened to a few songs. „And your voice is beautiful", I added but then blushed like hell.

„Awww, thanks Rox. Here, you can have a copy of both Sharp Edges and Sharp Edges – higher, which is the second one, just for saying that", he said, drew two albums from the shelf and handed too me with a proud bow.

I was shocked by his generosity. Ha had not only saved me from Seifer, driven my too his house when I didn't know my way back, got the number so that I could contact Sora and but now he was giving me two disks for free with his band's music.

„Thanks Axel...but you've been so nice to me today and I haven't done anything in return",I said and felt bad. I looked down at my lap and sighed.

I felt Axel sit down beside me and touch my hand which lay on the couch.

„You don't have to do anything in return. Those things I did for you were things I _wanted_ to do. Not something you made me do. And I did what I did because, well, I thinks your a good kid and I like you. Maybe, after you've come to the rehearsal tonight, we could do other stuff too, if you'd like. I know that I'd like to be able to call you my friend.", Axel said and then put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. He was serious.

I smiled again. „Really? You'd want to spend some time with me?", I asked shyly.

„Well, yeah", Axel said, happy I was happy.

„OK, but there's one thing you should know through", I said and stood up.

„What?",he asked and raised his eyebrows.

„I'm not a kid", I said and poked his arm.

He grinned and stood up to,"Of course not!", he said,"your _way_ to smart to be a kid".

I smiled satisfied.

„You're captain bubble head", he said and laughed loudly.

„Hey!", I yelled a little offended but not mad at all. It was kinda funny actually, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

„Oh, you're not?", he asked and made a surprised look,"lets make Marry decide", he said and then whistled.

A few moments later Marry came flying and yelled,"Aloha!", before landing on top of one of the shelves.

„Marry", Axel said and looked at me with a smug look on his face,"say: Roxas is a bubble head", he said and then looked at Marry.

She looked back and Axel repeated his words.

„Roxas!",Marry cried.

I laughed. This was so cool.

„Marry", I said,"say: Axel is a bubble head".

„Axel is a bubble head!",Marry yelled and Axel's jaw dropped to his stomach.

„Hey, you little",Axel pointed at Marry,"you never repeat what others say_, never_", he said.

„How did you do that?", he asked me.

„Well, I guess Marry just agrees with me, that all", I replied and grinned.

Axel came up to me and said,"is that so?". I was going to say : deal with it.

But he had thrown me onto the sofa so I was laying on my back, then he took my feet and started tickling me. I laughed and laughed. This was the most fun I'd had in ages.


End file.
